This invention concerns an improvement in turbine pumps to insure that they will have a maximum output practically independent of their flow and their speed of rotation.
Turbine pumps have undergone multiple improvements in view of increasing their output, especially through the outline and finish of the rotor blades, as well as through bladed guide vanes located above or below the rotor, or both at the same time.
The optimal pitch of the guide vane blades, however, depends on the speed of rotation of the rotor and on the flow; hence the necessity for defining a nominal speed and a nominal flow for which the output would be maximum, and of accepting less output for the other possible values of speed and flow (or of the delivery pressure which is linked with the flow at given speed through the character of the pump).